Maya's decisions
by C.Patton
Summary: As graduation quickly approaches Maya has some tough decisions ahead of her. When the input of one Joshua Matthews has her confused and lost as will she be able to figure out her future?
1. Chapter 1

Well here we are 2020 and in 3 short months I, Maya Hart-Hunter, will be graduating. Obviously you need to know what has happened and so I'm going to tell you. After it was announced the New York Matthews were not to move to London I was informed I would be. That summer I attended a 2-month art program in London and it opened my eyes to the world.

When I got back I felt so free and open to everything. Sophomore year gave way to a brand new me. I was still Maya, rebellious and edgy but now with a smart side. My grades were and still are the best they have ever been and continue to be amazing. My art was taken to a whole new level and I no longer drew abstract purple cats, thank god!

Finally, my heart was even more open and allowed me to see Zay in a new light. We dated from sophomore year to the beginning of Junior year when the attraction between us simmered down to still liquids and naturally returned to an easy friendship. There wasn't even a drop of awkwardness. Zay is now happily dating any girl who passes and I am enjoying the single life after 2-3 short but sweet relationships.

Nearing the end of senior year, I'm both nervous and excited for college. Politecnico di Milano an amazing art school in Italy, Rhode Island school of design, and the Royal college of art have all accepted me. However, the NYU art program which is also exceptional and has accepted me remains a top choice.

Of course Riley and my family is a factor, but also someone who I didn't think would have this big an impact has caused me to pause and really think about what I want to do. Joshua Gabriel Matthews is once again in my life and has caused a stir of my emotions like never before. He will be attending Oxford next year for medical school and should I choose to attend the Royal College of Art will only be an hour and a half away.

So now I have some decisions to make and you are gonna sit there and read about my life and the events happening in it that help me make my decisions. Have Fun!


	2. Chapter 2

"Maya, please I really want to go and dad won't let me unless you do."

"Riles, you know how much I hate parties and this one is at NYU that's even worse."

"Come on PLEEEEAASEEEE!"

"Riley,"

"Please, please, please, please, ple."

"Fine! Ugh your lucky I love you."

"I know"

"Now get your bag I need to be in the art room before class so can help me finalize my portfolio for the art scholarships."

"I know let's go."

As I walked into the art room I was instantly hit with so many new ideas that I sat right down and started to sketch. I wasn't really sure what I was sketching, my hand was moving quickly and swiftly across the paper like it had a mind of its own. Long and short lines over-lapping circles and ovals it wasn't until I was finished that I knew what I had drawn. It made sense. 4 logos, each one representing a school that had accepted me were intertwined and combined to form a completely new sign. A sign that seemed to perfectly match the inner turmoil within me.

"Maya that's beautiful. It shows clear emotion as well."

"Thanks , I just don't know what to do."

"What do u mean?"

"Well four amazing schools have accepted me and in a month I'll know about scholarships which will help narrow my choices, but only two of my options are in the United States and only one is near my family."

"Maya, your family will support you no matter what, you know that. As for the other things, Europe is full of art, every inch of it. You know that, you've been there. It would be the opportunity of a life time."

"My summer in Europe was incredible and I would give anything to go back, but does that mean I should live there? I know it wouldn't have to be forever…"

"It wouldn't have to be your right. And you've been to the royal college of art, you spent a summer there. Is it a place you can imagine living for four years at the least?"

School is over and I'm in Riley's room finishing my homework as she looks for something to wear to the party tonight. I'm in an ink blue with grey lettering tank top from my summer at the Royal college of Art (RCA) with ripped black skinny jeans. My shoes are simple converse and my hair is in a messy bun with some strands falling down to frame my face. Finishing off with light lip-gloss, 3 leather bracelets, my friendship ring, and a leather jacket to match my bracelets.

"What do you think black or blue dress?" Riley had finally emerged from her closet holding up two party dresses.

"It's a college party in the dorms, Honey. Wear something comfy but cute like me."

"But you can pull that off I couldn't no matter how hard I tried"

"Trust me on this one."

"Fine but if I look stupid it's on you, Peaches."

"Good to know." Riley exited the closet in a simple grey sweater with a green flower top and dark blue jeans. She wore matching grey boots and her friendship ring. She left her hair down with a green clip keeping her bangs back.

We quickly left the Matthew's apartment and made our way to the subway and then the NYU dorms. When we got there the party was in full swing and I noticed a few of our classmates from school, but the person who made me stop was the one with the beat up beanie on his head.

"Hi Maya, you look good even more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

"Thanks Josh…..


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks, Josh… You don't look so bad yourself. How have you been?"

"Umm, good. Yeah had a rough couple of moths but some light just walked back into my life so, I think I'll be fine."

"Unless I totally misheard you, I do believe you just attempted one of the cheesiest lines I've ever heard."

"Yeah…How'd I do?"

"Eh, I'm not walking away…yet."

"I missed you. We haven't talked in forever."

"It's been a year believe it or not."

"A year! Wow I thought six months not twelve."

"We both got busy. Its ok I wasn't lonely Zay and Riles kept me company."

"Zay…I forgot how is that going?"

"We broke up last year."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"First of all, how would you? Second, it was mutual and I mean that literally. Lastly, it's been a year if I'm not over it by now than something would be seriously wrong."

"Very good points all of them. And hey if you need a guy friend to replace Zay, I'm always here."

"Thanks for the offer. I'll definitely take you up on that." Josh and I spent of the rest of the night talking about everything. College, music, art, food, the future. That was when I got the most amazing advice ever. Something I'd heard a million times but for some reason hearing from Josh, it made me get it.

"Maya, you are a wonderful artist and if you are ready to embrace the world everybody who loves you will stand behind you. Me included" I froze. I know he meant like a friend, but even 3 years after the triangle's death aka the ski lodge… He still gave me butterflies. I think he always will. I mean, I dated Zay for two years and I really cared for him. _I cared for him…But I didn't love him?_ Two years! And I never fell in love with Zay, I was always held back and now I know why. I love Josh!

"Josh, thank you for tonight. I'll call you OK?"

"Yea of course I can't wait." I looked around the room and spotted Riley dancing her heart out with some college guy. She deserves it after the whole Lucas thing.

"Do me a favor and make sure Riley gets home safe?"

"Sure. Are you leaving?"

"Yes. I have to talk to somebody."

"Oh, ok bye. It was really great seeing you again."

"You too." And before he could even stand up I was gone. I really had to talk to Zay and now because if anybody was gonna help me it would be him."


	4. Chapter 4

**So Sorry it's been forever. I have no good excuses except I lost my drive to write. I dealt with some tough stuff but now I'm back and I really hope you like this chapter. It's definitely going to be a little rough.**

" _ZAY!"_ I know it was late and I shouldn't be banging on his door or screaming his name in his hallway but I needed to talk to him.

"Maya? I just missed your call were you already here?"

"No. I ran from the party… I made a discovery and I needed to talk to you."

"Well by all means come in, Einstein" Zay attempted a lame joke as I walked in his apartment. I quickly made my way to his "hang-out" room and got comfy on the plush bean bag.

"So, I saw Josh tonight..." I started as he made his way into the room.

"Oh? How'd that go? Did you jump on his back?" Zay laughed at his own lame joke only making me glare at him.

"Zay, I know I've said it before but I was never in love with you and I think I know why now." Zay's eyes quickly flickered up to mine as he sat on the floor across from me.

"It was because of Josh. I already knew that, why didn't you?"

"Earlier tonight I thought I loved him. I know I don't but what I feel for him is so much stronger than what I ever felt for you I guess I was scared so I willed myself into believing I loved you." I searched Zay's eyes hoping to see his reaction. He seemed to be thinking, I don't think what I said hurt him but he was seriously considering something.

"Maya, I knew you didn't love me like I loved you. We work better as friends. I also knew that you still had feelings for Josh because you wouldn't bring me to any Matthew's gatherings that Josh was at. If by chance, we did see him you were even less prone to show any PDA. I'm not going to say it didn't hurt but I learned to deal and I also discovered that I was ok with losing you to him."

"Zay, I'm so sorry I was such a terrible girlfriend. You deserve so much better than that, then me."

"You weren't terrible, you were actually pretty great but you stiffened every time I kissed you and you would mumble his name in your sleep"

"I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell me?"

"I loved you. Just getting a part of you was enough for me even if that meant Josh could swoop in at any moment and steal you away. You would be happy that's all I wanted and I know that at least for a time I was part of the reason you were happy."

"You're the best friend ever, Zay. After, Riley of course. I'm so glad I got to be loved by someone as amazing as you."

"I'm glad I got the chance to love and show how much I loved someone as incredible as you, Maya. Even if you didn't return those feelings. I think you should go for it with Josh. I also think if you do you aren't ever going to have to worry about dating ever again."

"You think I'm ready for that kind of commitment? I mean we haven't graduated yet?"

"I think with anybody else, no. However, you and Josh have proven time and time again that you can bring out the best in each other and there isn't anybody else in this world worthy of you."

"I don't know what I would do without you in my life Zay" I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek as I silently made my way out of his apartment and heart. I was on my way to a new life and thus I had to leave the comfort of falling back into the safety of Zay behind.

As I wandered back to my apartment I couldn't help but wonder if Zay was right. Was I really ready to be with Josh for the rest of my life? I quickly went to my bag and fished out an old ring that I hadn't worn but had carried with me for several years.

This ring had been given to me by Josh right after ski lodge. A way to remember our promise of someday. It was a simple silver ring with a small black diamond surrounded by metal lines almost like vines. It was engraved too. _"Someday, I'll get you a real one." -Josh_

As I put the ring back on my finger and looked up to cross the street huge blinding lights blocked my view. Then everything went black and all I could feel was a pain in my back and a warm feeling spreading from underneath me.


End file.
